


Fragile Beauty

by Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluffy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination/pseuds/Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small piece in which Miranda let herself get caught up in her own thoughts and comes to a conclusion on what Andy’s presence added to her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that sprung into my mind a few months ago and kept bugging me although I can’t seem to make it longer. Hope y’all enjoy.

Thoughts danced in her mind at the break of dawn – worry not, they were filled with joy rather than doubt - and looking down at her companion she could not help but smile. The younger woman slept peacefully beside her and for the first time since they came together she allowed to be swept away by her mind and not long after that the answer she didn’t know she looked for came to her.

They were like the seasons. Defining aspects - some unchanging – that made them seem as if they were too different to even coexist but once one would look closely they would soon come to realization how two of them balanced one another.

Miranda herself was winter at its best – she concluded, and it was no surprise really - but Andrea was not summer, contrary to what most people think. No, her Andrea had always been spring.

The young woman was that blown of fresh air with just a hint of roses on a sunny spring day. The way the girl lighted up any and every where she entered reminded he of flowers blossoming – simple and natural action for sure but oh so meaningful.

When Andrea entered her life – and heart – it felt like watching flowers growing on ice: however strange it was still a beautiful sight.

So, no, Andrea was not summer, because she didn’t melt the Ice Queen’s heart, she didn’t want to change the older woman – even if in some aspects the editor did change – she only wanted to add more love and happiness to her life, therefore each smile, kiss, caress and love-filled words was the addition of another flower on her heart.

In short, Andrea Sachs added fragile beauty to fragile beauty.

END!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
